El Mundo de los Juguetes
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: La vida puede sorprenderte de la mejor o peor manera. Una separación familiar, una reunión, miles de problemas de adaptación. El mas pequeño se recluye en un mundo donde nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera su hermano mayor. Rescatarlo requerirá mas que un poco de valentía. Fic por quinto aniversario.
1. Chapter 1

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo I: "Hermanos"**

No habría de extrañarse cuando alguien nombraba la palabra "divorcio". Usualmente todo consistía en papeleos, odios, reclamos y más de alguna agresión verbal de parte de los cónyuges. Lo que nadie nota es el daño que ocasionan en los hijos, quienes en su forma de ser, evitan mencionar el tema, sufriendo internamente, mientras sonríen como si el mundo fuera un mar de rosas.

Nuestra pequeña historia comienza con esta tragedia, un divorcio y una separación completa. El volverse a ver no era una opción. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, regresándonos a donde pertenecemos.

La vida de la familia Mouto era buena, alegre y entre todos los problemas que podrían enfrentar, ninguna que hubiera podido separarles. Pero esos encantos desaparecieron tras diez años de matrimonio. De repente, las peleas se volvieron agresivas, cada quien iba por su lado, con su hijo Yami, de apenas nueve años, junto a su hermano pequeño Yugi, de apenas dos años. Constantemente, el mayor se refugiaba en el cuarto del menor, quien dormía plácidamente, a pesar de los gritos de sus padres. No sabía a que se debía todo, solo oía acusaciones, contra él, su hermano, ellos mismos, el mundo. Comenzó a llorar mientras veía a su hermanito, realmente deseo poder dormir como él, así no podría escucharles.

La separación ocurrió, y para evitar volverse a ver, cada uno tomó a uno de sus hijos y se alejaron completamente. El padre se llevó a Yami, la madre se llevó al pequeño Yugi. Para el mas pequeño, no fue tan difícil, para el mayor, no empezó nada bien, pero logró sobrellevarlo.

La madre y el pequeño vivían en una pequeña región, casi rural. La madre puso una pequeña panadería en la misma casa, así podía cuidar de su hijo sin problemas. Todos los días, llegaba una joven a ayudarle con el pan, ya que luego de un tiempo, las ventas habían aumentado.

El padre y Yami se mudaron a NorteAmérica, este trabajaba en una empresa de alimentos como gerente general. Yami estudiaba cerca de casa, pero por el trabajo de su padre, casi ni le veía en casa, constantemente viajaba, dejando a Yami solo. Este comenzó a madurar antes de lo esperado, debía de hacerse cargo de él mismo, y de una pequeña mascota que poseía. Se volvió un niño solitario, serio y frío.

Así pasaron cinco años, sin ninguna novedad.

Hasta que la tragedia llegó a la vida de Yami. De regreso a casa, se encontró en la puerta a unos policías. Al hacerlos pasar, le comentaron de la muerte de su padre, había sido parte de un robo de la misma empresa, al no entregarse y responder a balazos junto a sus cómplices, a la policía no le tocó mas que responder de la misma manera. Yami estaba furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera metido en problemas de esa forma?

La policía le informaba que el lugar donde residía iba a ser embargado, ya que no se habían cubierto las cuotas, y que venían por él ya que lo llevarían a una casa hogar (orfanato). La trabajadora social le explicó, pero este se les adelantó, aduciendo que tenía familiares en Japón. Con muchos problemas, logró que lo enviaran con su madre.

Ese día, la madre limpiaba las vitrinas de su panadería tranquilamente. Llegó el cartero y le dejó una carta, sorprendida por su origen, la abrió. Basta decir que si la sorprendió, no sabía si llorar o simplemente tenerle lástima, y aliviarse de haberse separado de él a tiempo. Vio a su pequeño Yugi, ahora de siete años, preparándose para la escuela. Volvió la vista a la carta, anunciándole otra noticia: Sería visitada por la trabajadora social para comunicarle de la patria potestad de su hijo mayor, Yami, a quien no había visto desde ese tiempo. Eso si la animó.

Dejando a un lado las cosas de limpieza, se acercó a su pequeño quien se colocaba los zapatos. Él le vio intrigado, la madre solo le sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿recuerdas aquella historia donde te comentaba sobre tu hermano?

—¿Historia? Es cierto, pero me dijiste que solo eran inventos tuyos–dijo Yugi sorprendido

—La verdad es que no, tienes un hermano mayor y vendrá a vivir con nosotros –le soltó de repente

Yugi giró su rostro a un lado, estaba confundido. Su mamá le tomó del mentón, haciendo que le viera directamente.

—¿No tienes curiosidad de cómo es?

¿Por qué me mentiste? –preguntó de repente triste

—No sabía si él regresaría, quería evitar entristecerte

—Entonces, eso que se divorciaran papá y tú, también ¿Es cierto? –Su madre asintió, Yugi suspiró profundamente.

—Está bien, mamá –dijo tras meditar un poco –No me enojaré contigo, porque yo quiero que vivamos felices todos

Ella sonrió tranquilamente, casi suelta un suspiro. Su hijo era muy noble, aún asi le debería una buena dotación de sus pastelillos favoritos. Se levantaron y se abrazaron, para luego partir hacia la escuela.

Realmente no imaginaba a lo que realmente se refería con felicidad, ya que la vida suele ser irónica.

* * *

Hola a todos!

En estos tres días estaré publicando esta historia, aun espero que sea corta (mi cerebro se niega siempre a escribir cortas jijijij). ¿Motivo? Hoy, mañana y pasado (10, 11 y 12), es mi quinto aniversario… ¡Cinco años escribiendo para ustedes! (para mi también ejejeje) Así que quise hacer este pequeño especial. Sé que parece que muy rápido escribí los acontecimientos, pero en el próximo capítulo entenderán el porqué. Estos tres días serán de publicaciones, así que esperen a ver si actualizo las demás historias. ¡Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favorites! No saben la alegría y la dicha que me dieron durante estos cinco años en esta página.

¡Sin ustedes no estaría por aquí! ¡Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo mañana! :D

Ya ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo II: "Dulce Sinfonía de un Recuerdo Doloroso"**

Viajar había sido tortuoso. La distancia entre continentes había sido de lo peor. Con maleta en mano, acompañado de la trabajadora social, tomaron rumbo a la casa de su madre. En todo el camino, no hablaron, aún cuando ella lo había intentado. Al final, desistió. Pensaba que lo que había pasado el chico era suficiente, esperaba que todo saliera bien para él y su familia.

Los sublimes deseos quedaron estancados al llegar, dando paso a los pensamientos de rutina. Su trabajo consistía en verificar el hogar al cual entregaría al chico y asegurarse que su madre biológica cumpliera con todo lo accedido. Al llegar a la panadería, entraron sin mediar palabra. La madre del chico se sorprendió al verlos, saludándolos desde el mostrador mientras dejaba todo a un lado.

Reprimió el deseo de ir a abrazar a su hijo, después de tantos años, no sabía si él realmente quería vivir con ellos. Yami chasqueó la lengua, malhumorado. Si quería evitar que lo llevaran al orfanato, mas le valía actuar bien, pero su madre no colaboraba en lo absoluto. Realmente esperaba un abrazo efusivo, un beso meloso o algunas de las cursilerías de las películas que gustaba ver su padre. Un padre que realmente quería olvidar por completo.

Enfocó su vista a la panadería. Era linda a su modo. Había dos refrigeradores medianos con puertas de vidrio, mostrando pasteles de todo tipo. Además, estanterías de panes, espumillas o merengues, pequeños pastelillos con cubiertas de varios tipos, ni siquiera quiso indagar en ello. La trabajadora social se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

— ¿Usted es la señora Aoiza Tsukima? –preguntó sacando los papeles de su bolsa, debían de hacer el cambio de patria potestad, o en su caso, cederle la custodia a la madre. Al ver el asentimiento de la señora, quien no salía de su asombro de ver a su hijo, prosiguió. –Sé que ha recibido la notificación de nuestra institución, así que necesito que conteste algunas preguntas de rutina

Ambas se retiraron a la sala, mientras Yami permanecía en el mismo lugar. Aburrido, comenzó a indagar de nuevo en el aspecto del lugar, percatándose de un pequeño niño muy parecido a él, con excepción de sus ojos, ya que él los tenía color carmesí y el niño de color púrpura. Este se había escondido en una de las esquinas de la entrada de la casa a la panadería, viéndole con cierta sorpresa, o miedo talvez.

—Sal de una vez, niño –contestó malhumorado

Yugi salió de su escondite a pasos torpes. Quedó frente a frente, viéndole en detalle. Sus cabellos puntiagudos, en forma de estrella, sus mechones amarillos. Todo era tan similar como diferente. Pasó sus brazos hacia atrás, juntando sus manos, en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Eres… mi hermano? –preguntó dubitativo

—¿Acaso no es obvio? –soltó el mayor, haciendo retroceder al menor por el tono de su voz, era demasiado agresivo

—mucho…gusto en… conocerte –tartamudeó yéndose corriendo hacia su habitación

Suspiró. Había asustado al pequeño, sin intención. El problema era que había olvidado que trataba con un niño, de unos cuantos años, realmente no recordaba su edad. Su padre había hecho el favor de olvidarlo.

Recordó una de las pláticas, donde su padre le exigía que olvidara todo acerca de su madre y hermano, que habían sido un lastre en su vida y que ahora que le pertenecía, debía acatar cada orden que diera, sin rechistar. Cosa que no le quedó mas remedio, si quería llevar la fiesta en paz. Comenzó a callarse, solo hablando cuando lo necesitaba. Eso era lo mejor.

Ahora tendría que aplicarse para poder permanecer en ese lugar y a la mayoría de edad, largarse y hacer su vida como siempre la quiso. Salió de sus divagaciones al ver apareciendo a las dos mujeres, quienes parecían estar en común acuerdo.

—… las cuentas están a disposición suya, hay un fondo universitario para el joven Yami que podrá disponer hasta la mayoría de edad, todos los gastos están cubiertos –comentaba la trabajadora social señalándole cada hoja de papel que se le había entregado, asintiendo

— ¿No tendrá problemas con sus papeles al ser norteamericano? –preguntó la madre una vez acabó la información

—Su padre jamás cambió la nacionalidad de su hijo, así que no tendrá problemas –comentó la trabajadora social

Mediaron palabras sin importancia, para luego proceder a la salida. Se despidió de él sin tantos aspavientos, quedándose a solas con su madre. Los dos se vieron como si quisieran atreverse a más, reprimiéndose internamente. Ella suspiró pesadamente, pasando a sonreír tranquilamente.

— ¿Quieres conocer tu habitación? –preguntó. Realmente no lo reconocía. Su mente aún divagaba en el antiguo Yami, un niño dulce, serio pero bondadoso. Tal vez solo imaginaba cosas, pero su intuición de madre le decía que todo se complicaría.

Yami asintió sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Pasaron por la sala para dirigirse al segundo nivel, donde había cuatro habitaciones. Caminaron hacia la última puerta, al abrirla dio paso a una habitación modesta; una cama, una mesita de estudio, un librero, un ropero y una ventana que daba al patio, donde daba sombra un gran árbol de cerezo.

—Espero que te guste, dejaré que desempaques y en un rato te llamaré para almorzar –comentó acariciando la cabeza de este en un gesto cariñoso, este se apartó sin mirarle

Se retiró sin dejar a que respondiera. Realmente no era necesario, solo con ese gesto era suficiente. Llegó a la panadería, vio que su encargada salía de los hornos con mas pan, dejándole encargada la tienda mientras atendía a sus hijos, cosa que ya era rutina con su pequeño. La empleada le sonrió, asintiendo a su petición. Adoraba trabajar con ella, era muy responsable y se dedicaba en aprender correctamente la elaboración del pan.

Pasó a la cocina, extrañándose de la ausencia del pequeño. Dejó todo en el horno para que se calentara mientras iba a su habitación. Lo encontró sentado, viendo hacia la ventana. Parecía distraído, confundido, triste. Se acercó a él, acariciándole su cabecita con cariño, esto captó la atención del pequeño.

— ¿Ya te encontraste con tu hermano? –preguntó intentando no acertar

El pequeño simplemente asintió, regresando su vista a la ventana. Tras unos minutos en la misma posición, la vio, intentando formular alguna respuesta a lo que había pasado.

— ¿No nos conoce? –soltó, no sabía si interpretarlo como su verdadera duda, su mente estaba llena de sentimientos no correspondidos, y eso si dolía en verdad.

—Ha pasado por mucho, debemos entenderle y tratar de que conviva con nosotros, pero todo a su tiempo –dijo jalándole una mejilla con cariño –No le presiones, no está acostumbrado a estar con personas menores que él

— ¿con niños? ¿No es un niño? –preguntó

—Él es un adolescente, así que tendrá otros gustos –lo abrazó haciéndole sonreír –vamos, hoy preparé espagueti con mucho queso y albóndigas

— ¡Delicioso! ¡Pido plato grande! –exclamó el pequeño emocionado

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, Yugi colocó la mesa mientras su madre revisaba la comida. Estaba lista. Con una exclamación llamó al mayor, quien apareció a los pocos minutos. Su semblante no había cambiado. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, ella sirvió mientras que los hermanos (quienes habían quedado frente a frente) se miraban, para luego el mayor apartar la mirada y enfocarse en comer.

Al primer bocado se detuvo. Nunca había sido quisquilloso con la comida, menos si le gustaba tanto como para comer con ansias. En ese momento, entendió que había extrañado la comida de casa. Su padre nunca le cocinó, encima solo le dejaba dinero para que pidiera a domicilio, y era una comida deliciosa, pero era de la cual, siempre le faltaba algo.

Sonrió levemente, para luego comer ansiosamente. El espagueti estaba en su punto, con el queso aún caliente, derritiéndose en su boca, y las albóndigas suaves y jugosas con su salsa de tomate. Era una combinación extraña, pero muy buena.

Su madre sonrió al ver como su hijo casi se atragantaba con la comida. No sabía si era por hambre o desesperación de irse. Pero esas ideas se esfumaron al ver como tomaba otra porción, aún más grande de la que le había servido. El pequeño rió contento, llamando la atención del mayor con el tenedor en la boca.

— ¡Si te ha gustado la comida de mamá! –exclamó mientras comía una albóndiga ensartada en su tenedor

A este se le hizo gracioso ver al pequeño con el tenedor, parecía un caníbal comiendo carne. Pero pasó de largo esos pensamientos, al recordarse del porque estaba en ese lugar. Tomó su plato, se disculpó, agradeciéndole por la comida, yéndose hacia su cuarto.

—No le agrado –suspiró el pequeño dejando su comida a un lado

— ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? –No le gustaba verlo así, así que lo animaría un poco –Debemos darle tiempo, aun no se acostumbra a nosotros

Al parecer, había olvidado ese consejo. Ensanchó su boca hasta convertirse en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tomó su plato de nuevo.

—Es cierto, haremos que se sienta en casa –y con esa pequeña frase comenzó a idear un plan para hacer que su hermano formara parte de su familia

El mayor comía sentado en el suelo, aún disfrutando de la deliciosa comida. Recordó los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase, sobre la comida de sus madres. Eran únicas, eran deliciosas.

—Realmente decían la verdad –sonrió tomando otro bocado

Tal vez no sería malo estar en casa, se dijo así mismo. Lo gracioso es que la vida no suele ser complaciente con aquellos que la aborrecen o se aprovechan de ella, ella es la madre quien da lecciones certeras de justicia, provocando un regreso a su humanidad.

La vida es muy irónica, burlona y muy cariñosa.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Un poquito tarde, pero aquí estoy. He cumplido y he subido el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Un Yami que no desea ningún tipo de contacto, una madre que finge despreocupación, un pequeño que quiere tener a su hermano de vuelta y una vida extraña que le agrada cambiar roles a su antojo.

Wow! Gracias por sus felicitaciones! Y sus reviews, gracias que lindos son. Pero… gracias a sus palabras, mi cerebro exige historia larga, así que esperen mas capítulos de los que calculaba. Asi que será una bonita historia larga. Gracias a Sicopata14 (pequeña moe! Gracias por tus lindos deseos, me alegro que te gusten mis historias, nos seguimos leyendo), DarkYami Motou (son caps cortos asi me da tiempo de subirlos diario, y esta es la fiesta(¿) ajaja gracias por leerme estos años XD), kisaki yazmin motou (gracias! Mira que ha sido maravilloso volver a escribir diario, es una buena manera de celebrar jijij) , bianchixgokudera25 (ohhh eso si me sorprendió lo de tu trabajo, imagino que si es difícil observar ese tipo de situaciones, sip, están pegaditos nuestros aniversarios jijiji, y mira que exigir historia larga ajajaja gracias), arace-chan(y aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala), Alexia Astyan(espero que este cap te guste), DarkRose00 (nueva por este rinconcito? Me alegro que te haya gustado) por sus tan lindos reviews, me alegra haber estado con ustedes estos cinco años, y que hayan disfrutado de mis historias, me quedo sin palabras de lo agradecida que estoy con mis lectores, amigas que he ido conociendo y los maravillosos recuerdos que tengo de ustedes.

Gracias por todo, y que vengas otros cinco años más, ¡Minna Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo III: "Susurros de Amigos Imaginarios"**

A la hora de la cena, cerraron la panadería. La venta de ese día había sido muy buena. La encargada de despidió del pequeño y de su madre, yéndose a su hogar. Ambos, se dirigieron a la cocina, para comer unas porciones de tarta que habían quedado. Decidieron subirle un poco a Yami, quien a lo mas recibirlo, cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

Algo frustrados, se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño, donde su madre le ayudaba a realizar sus deberes, ya mas tarde, le dejaba descansar. Apagó la luz viendo que su pequeño se había quedado dormido. A lo más cerrar la puerta, este se bajó de la cama, tanteó el suelo por debajo de la misma, encontrando su linterna. Riendo discretamente, se acercó a su cajón de juguetes, sacando a un pequeño soldado inglés, quien comenzó a moverse solo.

—Yugi sama, lo estábamos esperando –comenzó a canturrear el soldado

Los juguetes al oír la exclamación del soldado, saltaron de la caja para saludarle, Yugi les intentaba silenciar, pero estos no hacían caso. Una rana alzó su voz, callando a la multitud. Le entregó una llave que guardaba en su interior, este la tomó, levantando el tapete que estaba cerca de la pared lateral derecha. Había una puerta pequeña, donde pasaba él sin dificultades. Metió la llave y esta con un clic abrió la puerta, dejando ver un tobogán rojo. Se metió seguido de sus juguetes, cerrándose la puerta automáticamente tras ellos.

Yami había escuchado la bulla al lado del cuarto. Cosa que no duró demasiado, pero le provocó una curiosidad casi imperceptible. Debía ser el enano quien parloteaba solo durante las noches, pensó sin importancia. Pero luego un clic se hizo presente, pensó que había salido de su cuarto. Asomó su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, pero no vio nada. Salió y abrió la puerta de ese cuarto, vio que todo estaba en su lugar. Era un niño ordenado al parecer.

Había caído en un ridículo sentimiento de matar su curiosidad. Entró de nuevo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo. La próxima vez no se dejaría llevar.

Curiosamente, el día siguiente era domingo, así que no tuvo que levantarse temprano. Pero el ruido constante de bandejas, órdenes y demás, no le dejaron continuar en la cama. Aún en piyama, salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con su pequeño hermano, quien a diferencia suya, estaba arreglado y listo. ¿Para que?

—¡Buenos días! Yami –saludó desde la distancia, contento

-Buenos días –contestó secamente, pero esto no mató el buen humor del pequeño -¿Saldrás?

No es que le importara realmente, pero verlo vestido tan temprano (Seis de la mañana, en domingo es temprano), no hacía fácil ignorarlo.

—Hoy ayudaré a mamá en la panadería –dijo colocándose su delantal, era pequeño con una ranita sonriente al frente –Todos los domingos ayudo a vender pan y pasteles ¿Quieres venir?

—No gracias –pasó de largo, ¿Por qué no simplemente imaginó la respuesta? Se hubiera ahorrado todo ese teatro

El pequeño alzó sus hombros, bajando a la panadería. Desde las seis hasta las nueve de la mañana, atendieron. Yami se había colado por la puerta, observando todo discretamente. Vio que ya les conocían, las mas ancianas animaban al pequeño a convertirse en un buen panadero, respondiéndoles que así lo haría. Otras, parecían contarle los chismes de la semana, riendo entre cada noticia.

Simple, muy simple. Vida simple. Se repitió por mas de una hora. Reconociendo que se había divertido un poco al ver como se liaba el pequeño con las bolsas. Regresó a su habitación antes de que ellos se percataran de su presencia. La importancia de no importunar, era un hecho.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, su madre le llevó su almuerzo, comentándole que podría comer con ellos cuando quisiera. Asintió y le agradeció por la comida. Esta vez era lasaña de pollo, cosa que le encantó.

De nuevo, la noche llegó relámpago. De nuevo la misma rutina, oía la bulla. Esta vez se percató de varias voces, como si hubieran mas personas en esa habitación. Decidido, salió de su habitación descalzo. Abrió un poco la puerta, para ver como el pequeño desaparecía tras el piso con un montón de juguetes siguiéndole. Cerró tragando saliva, abrió de nuevo y fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Maldita imaginación la mia –dijo regresando a su habitación, repitiéndose así mismo que dejaría de ver estupideces en la televisión

* * *

Hola a todos!

Hoy traje un pequeño cap, muy pequeñito. La razón: Quería introducirlos a este paso del fic. Yugi irá a un mundo extraño o Yami se lo había imaginado? Además, vemos que Yami tiende a ser un poco curioso.

Tengo que dar una noticia: Con eso que estoy a punto de mudarme, pues aviso que no tendré internet desde el sábado o domingo, así que no podré publicar todos los días, así que les tengo esta propuesta: Cada semana iré publicando de dos a tres capítulos cada jueves (esos días tengo que mandar tarea asi que aprovechare), además de las otras historias que tengo atrasadas. Asi que no se me vayan a desesperar, que seguiré publicando, ahora si mas seguido. La inspiración ha llegado con violencia ajajajajaja

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, disculpen si no les contesto esta vez, pero aún debo de actualizar las otras historias, pero los he leído con detenimiento y les agradezco de todo corazón sus lindos comentarios, alimentan a la musa y ella alimenta mi inspiración. Nos veremos mañana para el siguiente capítulo, y de ahí hasta el jueves.

Que pasen una linda noche y día.

Ya ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo IV: "Días Ocupados"**

Como si la vida se ensañara en cambiar drásticamente a Yami, una mañana su madre amaneció enferma de gripe y siendo incapaz de levantarse, dejó todo a cargo de su encargada, llamada Mildred, apodada Mil chan por el mas pequeño de la casa. Pero el problema era que no podía hornear pan y a la vez atender a los clientes, cosa que siempre se daba cuenta el pequeño, ofreciéndole ayuda.

A regañadientes, aceptó. No le gustaba hacerle perder la mañana en la panadería en lugar de ir a la escuela, pero habría crecido tanto la panadería en esos cinco años que realmente era necesaria su ayuda.

El mayor se alistó para ir al instituto, tomó su mochila y partió. Pasó por la panadería, vio como el pequeño se estaba liando con los clientes, era lento pero parecía hacerlo bien. En fin, ni siquiera entendía correctamente sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la esquina, golpeó un poste con su puño, frustrado. Dio media vuelta, maldiciendo a su estúpida conciencia que revivía cuando menos la necesitaba, llegando a la panadería. Tomó un delantal, viendo al pequeño, le indicó que ayudara a colocar el pan, él atendería a los clientes. Este simplemente asintió esbozando una gran sonrisa, yendo a colocar el pan que le llevaba Mil chan. Esta al ver al mayor atendiendo, se extrañó de su actitud, pero si era un primer paso, eso era genial. Su jefa estaría contenta.

Ese día, la panadería atendió sin ningún contratiempo. A la hora de la cena, el mayor tomó algunas cosas del refrigerador, una olla y un poco de paciencia. Cortó, picó y coció, dando como resultado una sopa con trocitos de pollo y verdura. Le pidió al pequeño que le llevara un poco a su madre, lo hizo así. Su madre le vio sorprendida con la bandeja en mano.

-¿Tú cocinaste? –preguntó sorprendida, el pequeño negó con movimientos ligeros, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -¿Mildred? –el pequeño volvió a negar con su cabeza sonriendo aún mas -¡¿Yami?! –la exclamación de su madre le hizo reír

-Sí, hasta ayudó en la panadería –dejó la bandeja en las piernas de la madre, quien ya se había sentado –hizo sopa de pollo

Se había quedado sin palabras, a pesar de que hacía unos días había llegado, estaba ayudando. Sin querer hacer conjeturas, tomó la cuchara probando la sopa, no sabía ni bien ni mal, pero era comestible. Rió mientras seguía degustando la sopa. Yugi bajó para cenar con su hermano, quien ya había puesto la mesa.

Los dos comieron en silencio. El pequeño levantaba la vista de vez en cuando, el mayor notó eso. Suspiró mientras terminaba su sopa.

-¿Qué deseas preguntarme? –soltó de repente, haciendo saltar del susto a su hermano

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? –soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su hermano atemorizaba un poco

-Cuando… -intentó decir papá, pero no lo logró –me quedaba solo, normalmente tenía dinero para pedir comida a domicilio, pero cuando perdía el apetito, me preparaba sopa de pollo, como esta

-¡genial! –exclamó el pequeño tomando su sopa -¡Me gusta!

Yami sonrió al oírle, pero luego reprimió su sonrisa con una tos seca mas falsa que la verdad de un político. Tomó su plato ya vacío y se retiró a la cocina, intentando aminorar sus sentimientos. No se percató que su hermano estaba cerca de la estufa, tomando mas sopa, luego sin molestarle, regresó a la mesa, en silencio.

Pasó de largo, pero se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras.

-Feliz noche, hermano –dijo sin voltear, yéndose corriendo hacia su cuarto

Yugi abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin hacer ruido, levantó sus manitas en señal de victoria.

Por primera vez, lo había llamado "Hermano".

* * *

Comentarios en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo V: "Sueños y Realidades"**

El siguiente día no cambió, Yami siguió ayudando en la panadería, además de realizar el desayuno para ellos tres. El brillo en los ojos de Yugi era una señal que su emoción no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. El estupor del día anterior había levantado esperanzas en su pequeño corazón. Su madre descansaba en su habitación, luego de la visita del doctor y su confirmación de que era una gripe fuerte, pero con los medicamentos en pocos días estaría mejor.

Ya al medio día, ella se levantó de su cama y fue a preparar el almuerzo, pero Yami ya estaba en la cocina, la panadería la atendía el pequeño y la encargada, y por esa hora, casi nadie llegaba.

Se vieron mutuamente, sin moverse. Luego, la empujó hacia la mesa, quien se sentó ante la mirada dubitativa de su hijo, como si no se decidiera a hablar o moverse. Dio media vuelta, como buen soldado, yéndose a la cocina. Esto le hizo reír.

Comieron en silencio, para luego escuchar al pequeño hablar de su día. Yami escuchaba sin mirarle, mientras jugaba con su sopa. Se sentía un poco nervioso, estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a su familia.

-..y Yami nii san metió todo en la bolsa, ¡bien rápido! –El pequeño hacía movimientos rápidos mientras contaba su historia, el aludido le vio sorprendido por la forma en que le había llamado –Él es genial –sonrió viendo a su hermano mayor

Se ruborizó completamente. No entendía como podía haberse ganado tales palabras con una acción tan mediocre. Pero lo que más le había conmocionado era el calorcito que sentía en su interior al oírle decir "nii san". Sonrió inconscientemente, respondiéndole a su hermano, quien siguió platicando. Su madre le veía, sonriéndole con cariño, sonriéndoles con cariño. Siguió comiendo, sintiendo el sabor ahumado del pescado, no se había dado cuenta.

-Perdón por la comida quemada –soltó nervioso mientras ellos le veían confundidos, ya habían terminado de comer

-No estaba quemada, sabía delicioso, nii san –le mostró su plato vacío

-Creo que solo uno se quemó un poco, y fue el tuyo, Yami –sonrió mientras tomaba te

Yami asintió enérgico, mientras tomaba su plato, huyendo hacia su cuarto. Aún sentía el rostro caliente y su pulso acelerado. ¿A eso le llamaban revivir el cariño familiar? ¿Le habrían mentido solo para hacerlo sentir bien? o ¿era verdad? No creía que ellos le mentirían, menos el pequeño quien era sincero con lo que hablaba. De nuevo ese calorcito, esa tibieza que inundaba su pecho y le hacía sonreír, sintiéndose feliz al recordar cómo le había llamado: "nii san"

-¿Se molestó porque quemó un pescado? –preguntó Yugi mientras recogía la mesa

-Quien sabe –rió levemente

Las buenas acciones traen esperanza, paz. La vida le dio un empujoncito, con la ternura de un niño, a la cual no puede ganarle ni con toda la frialdad del mundo.

Ya que… el hielo siempre se derrite.

Siempre.

* * *

Comentarios en el siguiente capítulo…


	6. Chapter 6

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo VI: "Días de Escuela"**

Unos días después, ambos partieron hacia sus escuelas. La de Yugi estaba a dos calles de la de Yami, así que su madre les había pedido que se acompañaran de ida y de venida. A regañadientes aceptó el mayor. O eso creía él.

Ambos caminaban, lado a lado, el pequeño preguntándole al mayor sobre sus escuelas anteriores.

-… Allá hablábamos inglés, no japonés –le respondió mientras miraba a sus alrededores

-¿Sabes hablar inglés? –dijo el pequeño sin darse cuenta que era obvio, esto hizo reír al mayor, para luego fingir que no lo hizo

-Of course, Little boy –le respondió en ingles, asombrándole

-¡Me encantaría hablar como tú! –exclamó el pequeño corriendo hacia un cruce, a tiempo corrió hacia él, sujetándole de la mano

-¡Hey! No corras por la calle –exclamó enojado -¡Es peligroso!

Comenzó a regañarle, este solo agachó el rostro triste. Susurrando disculpas, llegaron a la escuela de Yugi. Suspiró, no le gustaba ver así al pequeño. Se agachó a su altura, viéndole.

-Mira, no pretendía regañarte, solo que me asusté al ver como corrías –sopesó sus palabras, sorprendiéndose, esto le dio tiempo al pequeño para entenderle

-Iré con cuidado en la calle, lo prometo –le sonrió alzando su pulgar

Asintió, recordándole que a la salida pasaría por él, y que le esperara. Sin más charla, se dirigió hacia su escuela, donde le presentaron en el aula 1-C. Sus nuevos compañeros le vieron expectantes, él les lanzó una mirada asesina, enojando a unos, asustando a otros. A la hora del receso, varios le rodearon mientras compraba un pan en la cafetería.

-Te informamos que los nuevos deben de pagar una cuota por su "seguridad" –malicioso, tomó el jugo de Yami al ver que este le ignoraba por completo -¿Me escuchaste?

Odiaba lidiar con vándalos. Había tenido problemas en años anteriores, pero logró sobreponerse a ello tras un arduo entrenamiento. Había aprendido que los humanos eran idiotas y que solo aprendían a golpes, aún cuando se recriminara así mismo por sus palabras.

Se levantó tomando su bandeja, pero ellos le taparon el paso. Suspiró fastidiado. Comenzaba a enojarse. El líder sonrió para sí mismo, acercándose amenazadoramente, pero él no retrocedió. Se encararon, sus miradas afiladas se tornaron oscuras, como si sus pensamientos más oscuros comenzaran a reflejarse en ellos.

-A la hora de salida, atrás de la escuela, o llevas el dinero o te las verás con nosotros

Luego de la amenaza, se retiraron. En eso, se percató que la cafetería estaba en silencio al presenciar a la pandilla. Las miradas de incertidumbre recayeron en él, para luego volver a su comida, unos deseándole suerte, otros lamentando un futuro posible.

El resto de las clases pasó recordando. Las pandillas en Estados Unidos eran mucho más frecuentes y más numerosas ahí que en Japón. Así que sobrevivir era lo esencial. Su padre le había indicado que debía aprender que la vida no era fácil y que debía lidiar con lo peor.

Lo peor.

Siempre imaginó que todas las escuelas eran lo mismo. La influencia de música sin sentido, muerte y contenidos publicitarios con falta de valores debían de hacer mella en la sociedad. Y esa era la verdad de todo. Los consideraba como la escoria del mundo, solo provocaban problemas a los demás, llegando a matar por dinero.

Maldito consumismo.

Habían días que no entendía del porque ya no se consideraba humano, hasta hace unos días, por supuesto. Pero recordaba lo malo y su mente se tornaba oscura, densa como el mismo infierno.

Vivía en el mismo infierno.

Hasta hace poco tiempo, y eso era a lo que no se acostumbraba. Al final, la vida le llevaba entretenimiento. Así que disfrutaría del final de clases. Aprovechó para salir antes, sentía el deseo de soltar todas sus dudas y frustraciones en esos aprovechados.

Ya no era débil.

Por lo menos en lo físico. Apenas cavilaba sus emociones, cuando les vio llegar con un grupo de personas, parecía una función de circo. Impasible, les vio cuando estuvieron frente a frente, rodeados por testigos o morbosos que gustaban ver sufrir a inocentes.

Esta vez no habría inocentes.

-¿Tienes el dinero? –soltó el líder alzando su mano hacia él

-No –respondió secamente, quería provocarlo

-Una última oportunidad, el dinero –ordenó molesto

-Yo no brindo caridad a la escoria –escupió las palabras, sonriendo torcidamente

Unos rezaron por él, otros murmuraron. El líder chasqueó los dedos, adelantándose hacía él, uno con un bate de beisbol y el otro con los puños levantados. Rápidamente, lanzaron varios golpes, este los detuvo, quitándole el bate. Giró y le pegó a uno en la cara, al otro le golpeó en el estómago y le reventó con una patada en la quijada. Giró el bate riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Quién sigue? –rió

Yugi esperaba en la salida de la escuela, había pasado casi una hora y su hermano no aparecía. Estaba preocupado por él, no quería pensar que lo había dejado abandonado. De su mochila salió un soldadito de madera, viéndolo detenidamente.

-Si usted cree que vendrá, eso se cumplirá –comentó asustando al menor

-¡Me asustaste! –Rió Yugi -¿De veras? –el soldadito asintió enérgico –Entonces esperaré ¡si!

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacía la calle, vio que llegaba corriendo hacia él. Pero se asustó al verle con manchas de sangre, el cabello desarreglado al igual que el uniforme. Antes de que dijera algo, Yami le calló colocando el dedo índice en sus labios. Le vio expectante.

-Tuve una pelea, pero estoy bien, solo me ensucié un poco –dijo tomándole de la mano –Vamos a casa

Las lágrimas aparecieron, recorriendo sus mejillas. Le abrazó mientras asentía a sus palabras. Este le vio estupefacto, si lo pensaba bien, debió haber intentado limpiarse, pero luego de la pelea, no lo pensó al recordarse que él le esperaba. Dubitativo, le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que levantara su vista, viéndose.

-Vamos a casa, recuerda que ya es tarde –Yugi asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas

Ese día, prometió al cielo y al infierno no volver a asustar al pequeño.

* * *

Disculpen la espera que pasaron, pero con eso de que aun no tengo internet me quito algo de inspiracion. Aqui les traigo tres capítulos que ya tenia desde la semana pasada pero al venir al internet se me olvido por tanta tarea que tuve. gomen

que lo disfruten y siempre aqui agradecida de los reviews que me hacen tan feliz :D asi que, que pasen linda semana y espero verles pronto. :D ya ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo VII: "Pesadillas en Primavera"**

Al llegar a casa, fue regañado por su madre. Yami percibió preocupación, las palabras parecían ajenas al verdadero sentimiento que albergaba el corazón de su madre. Mandó al pequeño por el botiquín mientras terminaba de hablar con él, suspiró mientras revisaba a este.

—Ten cuidado, siempre habrán quienes se impongan ante los demás –volteó hacia atrás, luego le susurró con complicidad —¿Le has dado su merecido?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la pregunta pícara de su madre. Podía ver una sonrisa mal dibujada en su rostro, como si esperaba un sí, para ¿celebrarlo? ¿Reír con él? Así que solo asintió, haciendo reír a su madre orgullosa. ¿Orgullosa por lo que había hecho? Estaba confundido.

—¡Excelente! Por cierto, si me manda a llamar el director, no te preocupes, solo dime y así te defiendo –sonrió quisquillosa, descolocando a Yami

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué…?

—Nunca debes dejar que otros te manipulen o te traten como ellos quieren, jamás, y ya que ellos solo entienden a los golpes pues… adelante, dales su merecido y no te preocupes si te suspenden, abogaré por ti –ante la última frase, se hinchó de orgullo por su hijo, y más porque había golpeado a esa pandilla de ratas que solo provocaban problemas, no solo en la escuela sino en el pueblo

Yami asintió desubicado. Se suponía que no tenía que promover la violencia ¿cierto? Su madre era genial. Cuando se percató, su hermano menor ya había llegado con el botiquín, poniéndose una bata de doctor y a su madre un gorrito de enfermera.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! –soltó haciendo reír a los presentes

—Doctor Yugi, el paciente está listo –bromeó con su hijo menor

—Enfermera, póngale muchas curitas porque tiene muchos raspones –habló Yugi muy serio, mientras sacaba curitas

—Doctor, debe de limpiar las heridas primero –ella sacó algodón y alcohol, comenzando a limpiar la mejilla y frente, eran pequeños golpes

—Paren, ¿Qué hacen? –soltó Yami de nuevo

—Jugando –el menor le dio un caramelo de fresa –le doy el caramelo para que no llore

Eso hizo reír a Yami, quien se coloró de la vergüenza. Su familia era muy extraña.

A la hora de dormir, ambos fueron a arropar a Yami, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Él ya les había dicho que no debían de hacer eso, pero no se detuvieron. Al final, cedió.

Más tarde, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le despertó. Vio que Yugi se acercaba sigilosamente, dirigiéndose hasta su maleta, que, curiosamente, no había desempacado. Dejó algo encima de la misma, susurrándole. Se levantó y encendió la luz, asustándoles.

Asustó al muñeco…

Soltó una maldición mientras tomaba el bate, jaló a su hermano tras de sí. El muñeco de trapo con cabellos de lana rojiza, ojos de botón y vestido como granjero, temblaba de miedo. Yugi se atravesó a tiempo que iba a golpearlo, este paró en seco, suspirando de alivio al ver que no le había dado con el bate.

—¡Quítate Yugi! ¡Ese muñeco esta maldito! –exclamó enojado tras recordar las horrorosas escenas de películas de miedo

—¡No! ¡Yami nii san! –Lloriqueó el pequeño –Él solo quería verte, y…

—¡Está maldito! ¡Tenemos que tirarlo al fuego! –no pudo seguir ya que el peluche comenzó a llorar

—No pensé que me olvidarías –increíblemente, salía agua de sus ojos de botones –Tú eres mi amigo, me pusiste "Plom" cuando tenías cuatro años…

Yami dejó caer el bate, aún más sorprendido. Yugi se apartó para que pudiera ver a su juguete.

—Te perdí a los diez años ¿Cómo es que te puedes mover? –No sabía si fiarse de lo que estaba viendo y oyendo

—Yugi Sama me rescató de la basura, junto a los otros juguetes –dijo quitándose su pañuelo del cuello para secarse los ojos –Y siempre he podido moverme, usted lo deseó

—¡¿Qué?!

Yugi sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura. El peluche de granjero se inclinó un momento ante él, sonriéndole con todo el cariño que le tenía. De la nada, los demás juguetes comenzaron a salir de todos lados, y los juguetes de Yugi llegaron tras la puerta, rodeándoles. Todos se inclinaron, hasta su hermano.

—Bienvenido a casa, príncipe Yami –dijeron todos

El aludido soltó una maldición sin saber realmente que hacer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nota:

Lo que dijo la madre de Yami me lo dijo mi madre cuando había un grupo que me fastidiaba desde cuarto grado. Hasta que les dimos su merecido (con mi amiga de la infancia que me cuidó (curiosamente, nos veíamos como Yami y Yugi, yo era muy bajita en ese entonces) y como resultado nos dejaron de molestar, y curiosamente, no resultamos castigadas. Mi madre lo celebró invitándome a comer helado.

Comentarios en el siguiente capítulo…


	8. Chapter 8

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo VIII: "Juego de Niños"**

De camino a la escuela, al día siguiente del incidente de los juguetes, Yugi intentaba hacerle entrar en razón (o por lo menos creyera lo que había visto) sobre su reino.

—Yugi entiende –llegaron a la escuela del menor, deteniéndose en la puerta –Eso no existe, lo que pasó ayer solo fue una alucinación o histeria colectiva –Realmente él mismo no creía en sus palabras, lo de ayer no parecía serlo

—Pero… —el mayor negó con la cabeza, indicándole que entrara –Adiós nii san

—Adiós hermano –se despidió yéndose del lugar

Durante las clases, el mayor no logró poner atención a nada, la visita nocturna aún estaba presente en su mente.

_—¡¿Príncipe?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! –gritó nervioso a todos los juguetes_

_—¡No se asuste príncipe! –Exclamó con miedo Plom, su granjero de trapo –Es cierto lo que decimos, Yugi Sama es testigo de…_

_—¡Es una alucinación! ¡Bla! ¡Bla! –se tapó los oídos para no escucharles, la situación era enloquecedora para él_

_—Ya que ha vuelto, debe de ir a su reino, le… —dijo un oso de felpa azul_

_—¡No iré a ningún lado con ustedes! ¡Ni muerto! –Alzó el bate de nuevo, los juguetes gritaron, el menor intentaba calmarle —¡Fuera de mi cuarto o los hago trizas!_

_Todos salieron despavoridos del lugar, este tiró el bate, cerró la puerta con llave y se metió a su cama, intentando calmarse._

Volvió a ver la pizarra tras la pregunta del profesor, no le había escuchado. Vio que estaba en clase de matemáticas, ecuaciones. Rápidamente, dio la respuesta correcta. Con ello no tuvo problemas.

El menor seguía preocupado, no entendía como había podido reaccionar así, su amigo el soldadito de madera, salió de su bolso para sentarse en sus piernas. Esto en un día de recreo normal. Este fingió que jugaba con el juguete, no quería que viera que estaba vivo.

—No esté triste, Yugi Sama –el juguete le vio serio –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, recuerde que al crecer se pierde la infancia y con ello nos olvidó

—¿Los olvidó? –Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos, el soldadito se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca –pero él nos recordará si lo llevamos al reino –comentó el soldadito esperando que no llorara

—¿En serio? –el menor se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter mientras el soldadito asentía enérgico —¿Cómo lo llevamos si él no quiere?

—Tengo una idea ¿Quiere escucharla?

Por la tarde, ambos caminaban lado a lado, el pequeño ya no había vuelto a tocar el tema de los juguetes, cosa que el mayor agradecía enormemente. El día había acabado sin mayores problemas.

Al llegar a casa, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ninguno de los dos quiso cenar, cosa que extrañó a su madre, al rato les llevó merienda y luego ella se fue a dormir. Yugi comía mientras juntaba a todos sus juguetes a su alrededor. Repasaban el plan, todos estaban ansiosos. Cuando terminó de comer, le dieron la llave y una tiza blanca, que brillaba suavemente.

—¿Listo? Yugi Sama –preguntó una rana de peluche, el aludido asintió

En la habitación del mayor, este se había quedado dormido con sus audífonos puestos, con llave en la puerta. No quería visitas inesperadas de nuevo. Pero como el destino es tan cruel, no se dio cuenta que la puerta, aún con llave, se podía abrir sin problemas, y eso lo sabía el pequeño.

De la nada, sintió que la cama se movía extrañamente. A tiempo, se sujetó de la orilla ya que la cama quedó colgando dentro de un agujero de luces azules y estrellas. Levantó su vista hacia arriba, viendo que en la orilla del agujero estaba su hermano con las palmas hacia arriba, recitando algo. Los juguetes le vieron desde arriba, divertidos.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces?! ¡¿Yugi?! –gritó intentando no caer, pero la cama poco a poco comenzó a resbalar

—¡…hacia el reino de Lydernold! –al término del hechizo, un torbellino tomó a Yami, llevándoselo por el túnel

Los juguetes y el pequeño se vieron entre sí, victoriosos. Al contar a tres, saltaron todos juntos hacia el agujero, cayendo como si fuese una resbaladilla. La cama y la puerta volvieron a su posición original, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Yami no quería ni abrir los ojos, estaba pensando en ir al psiquiatra. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Está dormido? –preguntaba alguien

—Creo que se desmayó –comentó otro

—¡Nos pasamos de la raya! ¡Todo por culpa de Marco! –exclamó una voz de niña

Yami abrió los ojos, viendo que se encontraba en una colchoneta gigante, rodeado de juguetes. Al verlos, se alejó de ellos, sin percibir que la orilla estaba cerca, cayendo de espaldas.

—¿estás bien? ¿Nii san? –preguntó Yugi llegando a su lado

—Yugi –el pequeño se asustó cuando su hermano le tomó de los hombros —¿Dónde… estamos?

—En tu reino, nii san –sonrió Yugi divertido

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Comentarios en el siguiente capítulo…


	9. Chapter 9

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Quinto aniversario en fanfiction, gracias a todos los lectores por seguirme leyendo y dejándome tan lindos reviews, les guardo un cariño sin igual. Este es un regalo para ustedes. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

**"El Mundo de los Juguetes"**

**Capítulo IX: "El Reino de los Juguetes"**

—¡¿Por qué carajos me trajiste a este lugar?! –le gritaba a su hermano menor por enésima vez

—Es que te necesitan aquí –explicó de nuevo el pequeño llorando, se asustaba fácilmente si le gritaban de esa manera –Porque tú eres el príncipe

—¡Eso y una mierda! –Soltó fastidiado, ya había asimilado la idea —¡¿Acaso no pueden depender de alguien más?!

Un gran oso de felpa, vestido de doctor, llegó con ellos. Yugi salió corriendo hacia el gran oso, quien lo abrazó y cargó. El oso le vio molesto mientras calmaba a su pequeño amigo.

—He venido para explicarle la situación, joven príncipe –serio, empujó a Yami con su bastón hasta el gran palacio que se alzaba en la colina

Yami comenzó a ver el lugar sin quejarse. Había casas de madera con techos de teja, con terrenos cultivados de frutas y legumbres gigantes, al otro lado, un lago de tono azul cielo, se veían volar aviones de juguete, que llegaban a ser del tamaño de su realidad. Al frente, se alzaba el gran castillo de ladrillos grises, con líneas doradas, torres altas con banderines azules.

Antes de llegar al castillo, había un campo circular, con una roca de su tamaño, de color verde. Se detuvieron ahí. El oso animó a Yugi a bajar, indicándole lo que debía de hacer. Al estar los dos dentro, el campo se iluminó de un tenue azul.

—Querido príncipe, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora han sido órdenes suyas –habló el oso con autoridad –Yugi Sama, su guardián, le entregará las llaves de su reino…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no…! –la luz los envolvió a ambos, haciéndole callar de la impresión

—Tienes que recordar todo lo que has pasado en este lugar, "Tu lugar favorito" –comentó el oso

Yami ya no dijo nada, sabía que no podría convencerlos. Vio como Yugi caminaba alrededor del campo, parecía como si saltara con un ritmo inexistente. Comenzó a reír, risas se escucharon a su alrededor.

Trazos de su memoria comenzaron a aparecer entre la luz azulada, como si se tratara de una película.

_—¡Es una carta del abuelo! –exclamaba Yami de apenas cinco años, corriendo por toda la casa mientras intentaba abrir la carta, llegó a su rincón favorito a leerla._

_"Pequeño Yami:_

_La llave que te prometí está en este sobre, ven en la noche, quiero mostrarte el reino de los juguetes."_

_El pequeño sacaba una llave dorada, antigua. _

_Se veía como Yami había dibujado una puerta en el suelo con tiza común, al acercar la llave, esta se abrió, viajando por el mismo agujero que habían cruzado antes. Vio a su abuelo, con su corona y su capa azul, rodeado de todos los juguetes del reino. _

—¡¿Mi abuelo… era el rey?! –tartamudeó impactado mientras seguía viendo sus recuerdos

_—Has sido elegido por las estrellas como el nuevo sucesor del trono, mi pequeño Yami –el abuelo se acercó a él, alzó su mano al cielo a tiempo que dos estrellas se posaban en la cabeza y hombro derecho del pequeño, convirtiéndose en su corona y capa de lado, azul._

_—Bienvenido, príncipe Yami del reino de Lydernold –todos los juguetes vitorearon y aplaudieron entusiastas_

_—Deberás cuidar este lugar y protegerlo con tu magia, Yami –habló el abuelo muy serio _

_—Yo lo protegeré siempre, lo prometo –el pequeño colocó su mano en su pecho, al prometerlo, una tercera estrella bajó hasta él, posándose en su mano, convirtiéndose en un pequeño cetro con una coronita de rey en la punta_

El recuerdo terminó, dando lugar a otro. Se veía a Yami, en la noche, observando la cuna de su hermano. El bebé dormía tranquilamente.

_—Cuando seas mas grande, te llevaré al reino, y jugarás mucho ¡Te encantará! ¡Y jugaremos juntos! –decía emocionado el pequeño Yami, cuando se percató, el bebé sonreía dormido, pensó que le había gustado la idea, marchándose contento a su habitación_

Yami rió ante su inocencia. Otro recuerdo apareció, podía escuchar al fondo los gritos de sus padres. Se veía llorando mientras hablaba a su hermano, ahora de tres años, dormido en su cama. Varios juguetes estaban con él, viéndole preocupado.

_—Cuando tenga cinco años, díganle del reino y llévenlo ahí, para que no se sienta solito, acompáñenlo siempre, y denle esta llave –le dio la llave al soldadito de madera_

_—Pero mi príncipe, usted no podrá entrar sin la llave, además no contamos si su hermano posea magia como usted –el soldadito intentó devolverle la llave, pero este no la recibió_

_—Dejaré esto para él –alzó su mano sacando varias tizas de colores de sus bolsillos, sopló sobre ellas, volviéndolas mágicas –Ahora podrá ir sin problemas –le dio las tizas a la rana de felpa_

_Se acercó a su hermanito, tocando su frente. Comenzó a llorar, pero se secó las lágrimas. Una luz comenzó a invadir el cuarto._

_—Magia del infinito –recitaba como su abuelo le había enseñado –permite que mi hermano sea el guardián de todo mi reino, hasta mi regreso. Guarda mis "deseos" y cuando volvamos a vernos, llévame a nuestro reino, para volver a jugar juntos_

_La luz se fundió con el cuerpo de su hermano. Luego se despidió de los juguetes a tiempo que su padre le llevaba a rastras del lugar. _

Se encontró así mismo, hincado. No sabía si reprocharse o simplemente llorar. Sus emociones agolpaban veloces, como si quisieran estrangularlo. Pena, dolor, todo lo había soportado durante cinco años, ¿Cómo lo había tomado su hermano?

En todo caso ¿Por qué los había olvidado? Los pequeños fragmentos apenas revelaban del porque de su existencia en ese lugar, estaba abrumado.

Levantó su vista, ahí estaba ese pequeño niño, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. El pequeño alzó sus manos al cielo, bajando tres estrellas, dándole sus "deseos" como siempre llamó a sus objetos preciados. Estas flotaron en las manos de Yugi para flotar hasta su príncipe, revelando el cetro, la corona y la capa en su lugar.

—He cumplido tu petición, nii san –Yugi cayó de rodillas, la luz desapareció. Yami lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Vio sus ojos, entrecerrados. Le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos tras una exhalación final. No entendía lo que le había pasado, el mismo sentimiento de angustia del pasado se posó en su corazón al ver que no reaccionaba a nada. Recordó la tristeza, el miedo que le invadió cuando le apartaron de su lado.

—¿Yugi?... ¡Hey! … ¡Yugi! –exclamó Yami intentando despertarlo

Si… lo perdía, iba a ser su culpa.

No quería perder a su hermano…

No de nuevo.

* * *

Y aquí vengo con tres capítulos mas de esta grata historia. ¿Sorprendidos? Espero que si, seria genial. Iba a ser malvada y dejarle un solo capítulo, pero recorde lo mucho que me esperan asi que preferi subirlos de una vez. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios o reviews que me han dejado, mi musa está tan feliz que ha decidido colaborarme. Los veré la otra semana con los siguientes capítulos. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Yami príncipe? ¿Y que le habrá pasado al pequeño Yugi? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus reviews :D y les deseo a todos una muy feliz semana. ¡Les quiero!

Yane!


End file.
